


Fever Dreams

by Aneonmoose



Category: AC/DC, Bangus
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneonmoose/pseuds/Aneonmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bon has a bad case of the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alicelddel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicelddel/gifts).



> I'm sick myself, hence two sickfics in a row. I don't do well with fluff but I tried!

_**8:45am** _

Angus woke unusually early. He was  _not_  a morning person and as soon as he saw the time, he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep again, to no avail. He felt a warm body next to him and frowned. His partner, unlike him, was usually up and about by that time. He yawned and tried sitting up, but Bon wrapped his arm around his torso and pulled him closer.

"No." 

"Bon, I need to pee." Ang sighed when his boyfriend murmured, 

"Don't care."

"Seriously, unless you want to lay in piss, let me get up." Bon reluctantly loosened his grip and Ang went to the bathroom, quickly returning. Truth was, he wouldn't mind cuddling for a while. It was rare that they could sleep in, much less lay in bed doing nothing. When he came back to bed, he saw Bon had wrapped himself in a blanket cocoon, curled up, while his damp hair was stuck to his forehead. 

"'M cold," he croaked, shivering as though to prove it, "but I'm hot at the same time."

"Yeah, that's usually what a fever feels like. Hang on, I'll get the thermometer."

"No, stay, please." Ang sighed, gently touching his boyfriend's forehead with the back of his palm. Bon winced, then leaned into the touch. "Your hand's cold."

"Your face isn't."

"Yeah, I've a fever. You just said."

"Well, if you want to cuddle, you're gonna need to share the blanket." Bon, still shivering, slowly untangled his limbs from the blanket and moved closer to Angus, obviously intent on being the little spoon. Ang didn't mind. He didn't care that he'd probably also get sick but he did want his partner to feel better. He decided a bit of cuddling wouldn't hurt and before long, Bon's shivering subsided and his breathing evened out. Ang felt his eyelids grow heavy and soon they were both asleep.

 

**_11:10am_**

 

Angus woke up to a cold bed. He sat up, dazed, and after a while, heard faint groaning coming from the bathroom. Scrambling out of bed, nearly tripping over his loose pyjama bottoms, he rushed to the source of the noise, worried. Shoving open the door, he saw Bon hugging the toilet.

"Love, are you alright?"

"Peachy." Bon tried to be sarcastic but it came out tired and resigned. 

"I think you've got the flu, babe. I'll get you some meds, alright?"

"No use, I won't be able to keep 'em down long enough."

"Okay, well, come back to bed, I'll get you a bucket and some water." He helped his boyfriend stand and the older man looked at him with red eyes. 

"Thanks." Bon shuffled to bed and curled up, covering himself with the blanket. Ang bit his lip but got the bucket and water and placed them within his boyfriend's reach. Then, he took a quick shower and got dressed, telling Bon he'd be back with some meds. Bon just nodded, without opening his eyes. 

 

_**12:00pm** _

 

Angus came home to his boyfriend sitting on the couch, the TV on but his eyes blankly staring past it. 

"How're you feeling?"

"How do I look?" Bon deflected. Ang sighed, sitting beside him. 

"Shit, but somehow, still attractive as hell."

"Thanks...?" Angus smiled, leaning over to kiss the singer. "You're gonna get sick."

"I'll get sick no matter what, I live with you, sleep in the same bed as you."

"Okay, then." Bon's mood seemed to have improved and he kissed back, pulling the guitarist closer. He was surprised that he felt ten times better with the younger man's lips on his. "You shouldn't have bought all those meds, you know, you could'a just kept kissing me." The singer murmured when they broke apart for air. 

"I'll keep that in mind for next time, but for now, take these." Ang leaned over to his messenger bag on the other side of the couch and handed him a bottle of Aspirin. "Have you gotten sick since I left?"

"No."

"Well, if you don't again today, I'll make you a hot toddy." Ang winked, taking a bottle of scotch out of the bag. Bon grinned widely.

"You know how to please a man."

"I shouldn't be enabling your drinking, but you're sick..."

"I'll have to get sick more often, then..." Bon smirked. Ang gently slapped the back of his head and cuddled up to him, sighing contentedly. They watched some crap soap opera for a while before Bon whispered, "I love you."

"Hm?" Ang asked, already dozing off. He was supposed to be the one taking care of Bon but he couldn't help it. Being snuggled up with the love of his life, well, you can't blame him for feeling pretty good about life. "I love you too."

 

 


End file.
